In a wireless communication system which includes a number of base stations or cells, an initial task for a wireless communication device is to recognize and acquire the signals transmitted from the cells. Another primary task is to search the cells to determine which cell is the best for establishing communication with. As more and more complex signaling systems are developed, these important tasks become more difficult and more time-consuming. Recently, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) signaling systems have been proposed. The OFDMA systems are scalable bandwidth systems designed to work in different bandwidths. In addition, the OFDMA systems utilize a multi-carrier modulation approach having, perhaps, hundreds of subcarriers within a narrow (e.g., 5 MHz) frequency range. While the scalability of OFDMA systems facilitates the introduction and expansion of such systems, the complexity of OFDMA systems must nevertheless allow for signal acquisition by OFDMA wireless communication devices in a timely manner for quick activation and seamless transition from cell to cell. To enable initial acquisition and cell search, a synchronization channel is provided. However, the length and complexity of the synchronization channel signal increases with the number of cells and the complexity of system design and signal propagation solutions.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for interleaving sequence elements of a synchronization channel signal for improved initial acquisition and cell search. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.